A Tale of Dovahkiin
by Moonlight the Assassin
Summary: The year is 4E 201. Dragons have returned. Skyrim is in turmoil because of a bloody and violent civil war. The gods have chosen ten to save Tamriel. Follow their journey, one of adventure, excitement, and murder. I give you, A Tale of Dovahkiin.
1. Prologue one: The Khajiit

**Yes, I know what you are all thinking. "What the hell are you doing, MoonLight? You already have a story going on." Well, I've lost my will to write lately, as I've gone brain-dead with writer's block. I believe writing a new story can get that metaphorical 'spark' back, and I can write both stories. As for the new story, I've loved this game since I first started playing it, and I have so many ideas, it's about time I did this. With all that aside, I welcome you to: "A Tale of Dovahkiin"**

**Please note: I do not own Skyrim, or anything else that belongs to Bethesda Game Studios. I only own my OCs.**

Prolouge 1: The feline

Our story of ten begins with one, as all do. This 'one', was a cat-like creature, which resembled a tiger, or a Pahmar-raht. His name itself was Dar'Sheth, whom is a thief, hence the 'Dar' part of his name. Now, enough of telling you about this one. It is time for his story to begin.

"I have told you time and time again, Dar'Sheth did not take this man's ring."

"Objection, my Jarl! I swear, I caught this cat leaving my house with his coin purse jingling with coins, and wearing my ring!"

"Your swearing means nothing to me, Heimskr. The Khajitt is innocent, and you may leave my palace at once, or the guards will be more than welcome to show you the way out."

Heimskr looked at Dar'Sheth with an evil glare, "Very well, my Jarl. I apologize for taking your time," the Nord replied, walking away, mumbling under his breath something about the Jarl being in with the Thieves Guild.

This would be true, for both Jarl Maven BlackBriar, and Dar-Sheth. The Khajiit bowed to Maven, before speaking.

"Dar'Sheth appreciates your assistance, my Jarl. He shall tell Brynjolf that you did him a service."

"Yes, yes. Now, return to your petty guild, and get back to earning me more coin."

Without saying another word, the Khajiit left Mistveil Keep, and into the streets of Riften. It was a rather busy city, filled with jingling pockets full of coin, and snobby rich citizens whom all hated Khajiit. Espiecially the Argonian Jewler, Madesi, whom Dar'Sheth responded with the same amount of hatred.

The cat walked down to the ratway, a series of sewer tunnels, of which had no sewage, and returned to his Guild's headquarters, the Ragged Flagon. It was a small bar below the city, filled with thieves. In short, it was Dar'Sheth's haven.

"Well lad, did Maven get you off the hook?" Brynjolf asked from sitting at a table. He was a Nord, and one of the few who didn't care what race you were. He had bright red hair, and wore the black armor of the Thieves Guild. He was one of the four leaders, alongside Mercer Frey, Delvin Mallory, and Vex, of whom were some of the most successful thieves in Skyrim.

"Lady BlackBriar did a wonderous job getting Dar'Sheth away from danger. It is amazing what one does for gold," the Khajiit replied, grabbing a tankard off of the counter, and sitting down with Brynjolf. He had been the one who recruited Dar'Sheth, by making him steal from Madesi (Which Dar'Sheth had no problem doing), and planting a ring on an unfortunate Dunmer named Brand-Shei. He had been lucky to get away with placing it, as lately, the Theives Guild had been getting caught left and right.

"Good to hear. I thought you were going to end up in jail for sure. Oh, before I forget, we got another job. Asked for you specifically. I think it was in...ah...Oh, yes, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, of Whiterun, asked for us. We aren't normally called upon by any jarl other than Maven, so you better go see what he wants. You have a horse waiting for you at the stables. Good luck, lad," the nord stated before getting up and walking into the Cistern, where the members of the guild actually slept.

Dar'Sheth thought calmly to himself. What could the jarl of Whiterun want with him? Since when did a jarl stoop so low they had to hire a member of the guild? However, the cat threw the thoughts aside, as he decided to make his way to the stables. Money was money, and that's all that mattered.

Two and a half days later, Dar'Sheth was just past the small town of Riverwood, very near Whiterun. He was following the cobblestone path, rather than normally just climbing over the mountain, and down the other side. This eventually led him to the Western Watchtower.

"By Nirni, what happened here?" The Khajiit thought aloud as he wandered by it. The tower was in flames, with piles of rubble all around it. He quickly dismounted his horse, and searched the area for survivors, before getting sighted by a Dunmer wearing leather armor, and a group of Whiterun guards, distinguished by their shields, and color of fabric.

"Halt, in the name of the jarl, stop right there! Khajiit! What are you doing here?" the dunmer questioned, obviously a female.

"Dar'Sheeth is looking for survivors of this catashtrophe, like you."

"Fine, you can join us. But don't hurt ANYONE. If you do, I drag you to Dragonsreach myself."

The Khajiit shook his head. He didn't care what this Dunmer said. He was going to help someone. Just because he was thief didn't mean he doesn't have a heart.

He walked up to the watchtower, when a gaurd walked out, with a panicked look on his face.

"No! Get back! Shorver and Torg just got grabbed when they made a run for it! Oh, Akatosh preserve us, here it comes again!" When he said this, a loud roar could be heard, and what appeared to be a giant reptile with wings came flying over the mountain.

"W-what is that thing?!" Dar'Sheth yelled, before taking cover in the tower. Not being one to hide like a coward, his pride took over, and he ran to the top, drawing his bow. He aimed carefully, and let an arrow fly, which found its place in the dragons soft wing-membrane.

The dragon, which roared with pain, jerked its head at the cat, and flew towards him. When it approached, it let loose a gushing stream of fire, burning the Khajiit severely, and flew off, thinking it had killed him.

Let us take a break from Nirn, and look to the realm of the gods, whom were discussing a plan to rid the world of current evil.

_"Look, Akatosh. Your so-called child is being burned alive, and what do you do? Nothing! You do not even lift a claw to help him," one of the gods yelled, directing it towards the chief deity._

_The dragon-like god closed his eyes with annoyance. Controlling gods was difficult, as they cannot die. Otherwise, Akatosh would have rid himself of the god who was speaking, Arkay. The other god was furious that Akatosh was not doing anything about the dragons returning to Nirn, under control of Alduin, the World-eater, or the Nordic god of destruction._

_"Yes, Arkay, I understand that you are angry that so many are joining your realm so quickly. However, the ten I selected have enhanced abilities. They have VERY, VERY, VERY high pain intolerance, and nothing can cause them to become bed-ridden, except for death."_

_"Even so! He could die! His powers are not high enough yet! He could die immediately!"_

_"He is a crafty one, Arkay. He will think of something. Now, go fetch me some Tylenol. You're giving me a headache."_

Despite being burnt alive, the Khajiit fought through the pain, and fired his bow again. This time, the dragon landed on the ground, and started attacking the guards. The khajiit jumped back down to the dirt, grunting as he did so, and ran at Akatosh's children, with a steel sword in hand.

He jumped onto the top of the beast, and ran up to its head. It tried forcing him off, but the cat-man held fast. He brought his sword up, and stabbed it into the animal's right eye. It roared, but Dar'Sheth repeated his attack, again, again, and again, until the beast lie dead, and his sword drenched in dovah blood.

He jumped off the animal, and took a moment to use a healing spell on himself. As he did so, the dragon corpse lit burst into flame, shocking everyone, until it was nothing more than a skeleton. An odd force slammed into the Khajiit, but it had no physical effect on him. It swirled around him, until his body absorbed it, much to everyone's large eyes, and gaping mouths.

One of the guards walked up to the cat, and bowed on one knee.

"Dovahkiin."

**So, the first chapter of "A Tale of Dovahkiin" has ended, as well as a dragon's life. In case you all are wondering, the gods themselves (Espiecially Akatosh, since he's the god of time) have modern convienences, such as tylenol. Ahem, don't forget to leave a review, or send me a PM!**


	2. Prologue two: The Bosmer

**Prolouge 2: The Bosmer**

**For a disclaimer, go back to chapter one. Before you read on, I want to say this (And all the other prolougues) will be much shorter than the first. It's made that way so I can get them out of the way.**

Aeythylis Feir wandered through the lush tundra of Skyrim, staring at her map to get directions. She was a hunteress, and a good one. She was currently on her way to a mystery animal contract she'd picked up at the Dead Man's Drink inn back in Falkreath. An old man walked up to her, saying that some creature had murdered his family when they were traveling to Falkreath, and gave her a hefty sum of septims for revenge.

Eventually, the huntress reached the creature's den. Or, rather, a large wall, filled with words from a language long since forgotten.  
RRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRWWWWWWW!

Aeythylis flinched when the creature roared. She turned around, an arrow notched in her bow, and gasped at the animal that wanted to do her harm. It was a large beast, with scales, wings, and a terrible image all together. But, there were many things like that in Skyrim, like her mother-in-law, for instance. The main problem here, was that this was a legendary creature. A fable told in songs, and meant to keep children from wandering into the woods late at night. This creature, was a dragon.

The dragon landed at her feet, before breathing a steady stream of frost at her. Having been in Skyrim for a long time, Aeythylis was used to the cold, of both the weather, and the people, but nothing like this. This was a cold that buried itself deep within her soul, freezing her from the inside out.

Fighting through the pain, with the help of unseen forces, she let her arrow fly, which buried itself in the dragons left eye. It roared with pain, and proceeded to bite her. She quickly dodged, before firing another arrow at the dragon, which bounced off from the creature's rough hide. She jumped onto the creature's head, and jammed an arrow into its other eye, rendering it blind.

The dragon roared again, swinging wildly as it could not see. Finally, the huntress drew her orchish dagger, and stabbed the creature in the forehead, so it would penetrate the brain, killing it instantly. She jumped off the creature, and watched as it burst into flames, shocking her...well, burning her. She got a little too close.

"By the divines, what is going on?" She cried as the soul slammed into of her, until a ghostly image of a dragon portrayed itself before her.

"A-Akatosh?"

"Hello Dovahkiin."

**In case you're wondering, the starting ten chapters are going to be incredibly similar, as if I have absolutely no originality at all. I really just have to come up with ten prologues for all the characters, so hopefully, that won't take too long. Don't forget to drop a review or leave a PM!**


End file.
